Information presentation devices, such as cellular phones, include a number of different functions and applications. In order to be able to select from among the different functions and applications as well as to be able to set or configure the different functions and applications in relation to the device, the device is normally provided with a menu system, where menu items are provided corresponding to these functions, applications and settings.
In order to navigate between the different items a menu structure is used to organize the items in a logical fashion that makes them easy to locate. Such a menu structure is normally presented to the user of the device in visual form via a display. This puts limitations on the users of such devices. For instance, people that are blind can not easily navigate in the menu structure. Also people that are busy doing other things, such as driving a car, may find it difficult to use the menu system. There are thus a number of situations when it would be advantageous to allow a user to navigate through the items of a menu structure in an information presentation device that is not dependent on the user viewing a display.